


One Night Amid A Century of Love

by AWanderingSoul



Series: February Shorts [11]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Minor Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha, Original Character Death(s), Really their just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Just Dongmin hitting the town with his true love Bin.





	One Night Amid A Century of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the ending was a little rushed, but I really like the thought of this. I hope you all like it and yes I was inspired by Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

The night was clear and bright with a full moon overhead. Dongmin was slowly walking down the road a little smile on his striking face. Many people were turning to stare, and he knew he would be able to have any of them with just a look. Once inside the club he closed in on his target, his smile became almost terrifying. There in the middle of the dance floor was a very attractive man with cat like features and warm brown eyes. He was pressed close to a young woman another one at his back. Both girls were kissing along his neck and jaw causing Dongmin to smirk. He made his way over and pressed up against the girl facing Bin. She jumped slightly but once she saw his face a sly smile found her lips. She turned around to kiss across his neck and he leaned over to press his lips against Bin’s, tongues dueling almost instantly. It didn’t take much to encourage the girls to follow them out. Back on the street they walked along until finding a secluded ally. Bin grabbed Dongmin and pulled him into the ally, the girls close behind. As Dongmin pressed Bin against the ally wall he reached out to the closest girl, pulling her in close he moved to let her take his place. He leaned against the wall giving the second girl a heated look. She walked over and kissed him pressing close. Dongmin pulled her closer licking into her mouth quickly before pulling back. He kissed along her jaw down to her neck. A gasp was heard next to him and he slid his mand up along the back of her neck. Biting into her neck he heard her gasp as he sucked at her flesh. She started to struggle as blood trickled across her neck and down her chest. 

“All these centuries and your still such a messy eater,” Dongmin said chuckling as he pulled a cloth handkerchief from his back pocket. He whipped the blood from Bin’s chin before pressing a kiss to his lips. “Let’s go home babe, the sun will be up soon.” Bin said as he grasped Dongmin’s hand before leading him from the ally. Dongmin stopped once they were back on the street watching his love walk ahead. He was not sure how a damned man could have become so lucky to find someone so wonderful to spend the rest of time with. When Dongmin had first been turned he thought he was destined for a life alone, but then Bin crossed his path. He knew he had to have the young man and was surprised when Bin was more then willing to spend his life with Dongmin. They had done so much together, massacres in the early 1900’s blood running along the streets, raining from above. Their clan close by, the high-pitched giggles of Sanha and MJ as Rocky and JinJin chased them. 

Dongmin was brought out of his thoughts, laughing as Bin picked him up. “Your so slow love! If you keep drifting off, I’m going to have to carry you home.” After being placed back on his feet Dongmin kissed Bin’s nose and ran off. Their laughter bouncing from building to building as they ran home.


End file.
